Superboy515
Let's get real here, this guy does not like your opinions. In fact, he won't let you have them. He is infamous for his "Stop hating on Corrin" topic, which hit 500 fairly quickly, this user blowing up more and more all the while. Then he found out about this wiki and vandalized it. But don't worry, I'm here to fix that mess :) He's also a whiny brat, if you hadn't figured that out yet. He also gets angry really easily. As revealed via PM conversations, he makes umptions very quickly and seems to be religious, telling atheist scum to 'Go read a Bible.' He may or may not be related to Bieber Ninja due to his hard-on boner for vandalising this wiki. I think what happened after seeing somebody (which maybe probably was me) make a page for him and flipped the out. https://goanimate.com/videos/09G3AERDzOzs No, we will not delete this page good sir Due to excessive vandalism and petty whining like a 4-year-old about his page, the Moderators and Admins have outright refused to delete his page. And this was simply because he didn't want his page making fun of him, when other pages do that for other users and they don't complain about it. He also deleted everything on the Corrin page despite his love for Corrin. Reasons are currently unknown, but likely reasons are because he doesn't know what Satire is and if a page isn't perfect and basking in the holy light of god then why have the page in the first first place? I nominate this page to never, ever get deleted. He's still spamming his profile page and calling everyone childish insults, so he obviously hasn't learned his lesson. At this point he's basically an even pettier Bieber Ninja, except replace wannabe "edginess" with just outright acting like a baby. If someone gets 10 signatures by any means (with proof), I will leak a PM discussion - Miko His Reddit You see it right? Up there? Tell me what is wrong with this picture. He's pretending that it isn't his, just like how FlameEagle is pretending that the previous FlameEagle account was his brother. THE HORRIFYING RETURN Superbrat returned to vandalize the wiki again halloween 2016. And look at this. He now plays blox. https://de.help.roblox.com/games/56513358/superboy515s-Place THE RETURN 2: FATESETRIC BOOGALOO And he did it again in March 2017 And he keeps trying, with alt after alt after alt, not realizing that it takes 5 seconds to undo his vandalism. THE RETURN 3: MYSTERY OF THE CORRIN Then he came back for a third time late February 2018. This time, he upped the ante, trying the age old "make multiple edits and rename so that they can't rollback" trick. It didn't even take five minutes to revert the edits, block his alts, and protect the two pages he's the most uppity about, but sure, you'll totally get us eventually. Category:Users Category:Animea Trash to be Removed Category:Nohrian Scum Category:Christians Category:Manchildren Category:Salt Category:Big Angry Reptiles Category:Terminate on Sight Category:Apologists Category:Mistakes